


A Conversation of Consequences

by StrawberryCharlotte



Category: Cradle Series - Will Wight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCharlotte/pseuds/StrawberryCharlotte
Summary: WINTERSTEEL SPOILERS - Riyusai Meira is contemplating her coming death when an unexpected visitor to her garden wishes to talk.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Conversation of Consequences

Riyusai Meira knew she was living on borrowed time. As a servant of the Seishen Kingdom and… ‘companion’ of Seishen Daji, she would be targeted for her role in his treachery.

Her hand tightened in anger about her trowel. _How disgusting_. She thought, _That he would stoop so low._

Daji’s self-control had always been… lacking. But this was beyond the pale. Meira knew the Akura had long reach, and none longer than Akura Malice. One didn’t forget that a Monarch backed them up. Two, now.

And in one final, _idiotic_ stroke he’d doomed his entire home and her. He’d spat on Kiro’s memory.

She could run away, but she knew she’d get caught. Even though she’d escaped with the others and not been apprehended, she’d stayed with the Akura faction. She’d found a small corner begging for life and had started a garden to keep her mind at peace. At least until they came for her and dragged her away to do who knew what to her in vengeance. She knew the Akura clan could be vicious in their reprisals. Their monarch’s name wasn’t in vain after all.

Still, she found some small peace in tending to the small garden which bloomed brightly even after these few days. Not for the first time she wondered what Kiro would have done in Daji’s place, had it been Daji that had died.

Kiro was strong, and Kiro was honourable. He wouldn’t have forgiven Wei Shi Lindon Arelius, in the same way that she hadn’t, but she knew he would have accepted Daji’s death as the result of his own overconfidence, as she had for Kiro in the end.

Kiro wouldn’t have betrayed them, or even tried to kill Lindon in a foolhardy assault. He’d have taken the shame of loss as a message to improve.

A pang of regret filled her and she stared at the flowers which had become blurry. After a moment something tickled her spiritual sense and she looked around to see a hulking figure with black hair and a white arm.

Wei Shi Lindon Arelius looked uncomfortable, like he wanted to fight. Meira had glimpsed him about the castle they’d shared, so she knew this wasn’t the case. He’d been born with the expression of wanting to rip your arms off, but he really wasn’t like that. Unless you made him angry.

Unless… he was here to take her for the Akura. Her grip on her trowel stiffened, and her madra began cycling.

Lindon held up his flesh hand. “Apologies, I just came to talk.” He said, looking as uncomfortable as she felt. Her madra quieted.

“We don’t have anything to talk about.” She said venomously. He shifted.

“Ah… Apologies, but… we do. Seishen Daji.” She flinched, “And what he did.”

She looked down. “You’ve come to kill me then?”

“What? No!” Lindon sounded genuinely confused. “Not me, I know you weren’t involved in… that.” His expression grew pained. Meira stayed silent, though some small relief flooded her. Lindon looked at the garden and his eyes went wide. It was _beautiful_. “Pardon, but… did you do this?”

Meira looked at the garden and nodded. Lindon leaned down and cupped one of the flowers. It shone in a rainbow of light as he moved his head to look at it. “I never knew anyone could do _this_ with the Sacred Arts.” He sounded awed, and Meira felt a burst of pride. He turned to look at her and there was an odd joy in his eyes as he spoke. “I know we can create things – I’m a soulsmith myself- but everything I make has a practical purpose.”

“Thank you.” Meira finally said. “But if you’re not here to kill me,” _Like you killed Kiro_ , “Then why are you here?”

He looked uncomfortable again and made a pretense of examining the flowers behind the one he’d looked at already. After a moment he cleared his throat. “I, uh, I thought I should talk to you.” He said. “And… after reviewing the night Seishen Daji did… what he did.” That same pain again in his eyes. A pain she knew. “Well, I knew you weren’t involved. Honestly, I thought I’d have to track you down to speak with you. Why didn’t you run?”

“The Akura clan has a long arm.” Meira said stiffly, “It wouldn’t have mattered. It is my fault anyway. Or they’ll see it as such.”

“What? No! “Lindon shook his head. “I don’t think so. I made sure they knew you’d held him back from attacking me and tried to keep him under control when they asked me. Gratitude for your actions there, by the way, I don’t like to harm an ally if I can.”

Meira blinked as he pressed his fists together and saluted her. She picked her staff up and leaned on it. “So… you aren’t here to kill me?”

He looked at her, shocked, though on his face it looked murderous still. He shook his head.

“I see.” Meira said. “What were you here to say?”

“…I’m sorry.” He said. He sounded almost ashamed. “For Kiro’s death. Well, it’s more complicated – I’m not sorry I defeated him. He was an _underlord_ trying to kill a truegold. But I don’t like killing people.” He sighed. “The whole thing was a terrible series of events, and I wish it had been otherwise.”

“I can’t forgive you.” The words slipped out of her before she’d had a chance to think and she put a hand to her mouth. Then her eyes hardened. “Not for killing Kiro.”

Lindon smiled painfully. “And I can’t forgive you for what you did to Yerin. I almost lost her too.”

Meira’s heart was stabbed in pain. He’d kept his companion.

Lindon cleared his throat. “I wish I’d known Kiro under better circumstances. If the Sage hadn’t interfered… perhaps we might even have met as allies or become friends. Instead we were forced to be enemies.” He looked pained. “I’m sick of making enemies; we already have more than enough with the cults and dragons.”

Meira was quiet a moment. “Is that all you came to say?” Lindon nodded.

“Yes. I’m sorry that I had to kill Kiro. I’m sorry things turned out the way they did. And… I also remember what you did for me by trying to hold Daji back.” His eyes tightened and blackflame flushed them a moment before his rage quieted. “But I will say this: I am going to help hunt Seishen Daji down, and I am going to bring him to the Akura clan for what he did.”

“Take him.” The words came out quickly again and Meira looked shocked at her own voice, but then her expression hardened. “Daji no longer deserves clemency. Kiro would say the same.” She paused a long moment and then sighed. “I am… also sorry. I also wish it had been otherwise.” Lindon nodded and she leaned down to her garden again. “Please leave me alone, though. Until the Akura come for me, I wish to be at peace with my garden.”

Lindon bowed formally to her, fists pressed together. “I’ll put in a good word for you, if that will help. You deserve better than being treated like an enemy.”

Meira snorted, and then Lindon was gone. For a while she mechanically trowelled the soil and planted new flowers, filling them with life aura.

A silver owl perched on a vine nearby with bright violet flowers, and she closed her eyes, trying not to let tears of fear flow.

“Riyusai Meira.” A soft, calm voice came. “I would like a word with you.”

The owl hooted softly and Meira put her trowel down. She stood, brushing her smock off and straightening her grey, tattered dress as best she could. She didn’t bother with her scythe, turning around to face her future and likely death with the dignity of an underlady.


End file.
